superdungeonexplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Silver Chevalier
A proud knightly order, Silver Chevaliers take to the field in gleaming plate wrought with delicate filigree. Bold pennants snap sharply in the wind at the tip of their long, gleaming lances. The battle cry that accompanies their charge fills monsters with dread. Indeed, many monsters have panicked and fled rather than face the Silver Chevaliers in battle. Silver Chevaliers prefer to battle atop powerful destriers, unfortunately, their mounts typically prove a hindrance within the tight confines of a dungeon. Nonetheless, they are as adept with their lances on foot as in the saddle, a fact many monsters have discovered - painfully. '' '''Stats' * Type: Human Hero * Crystal Affinity: '''Citrine * '''Abilities: None * Unique Actions:'' Silver Star, Silver Lance * '''Potions: 'Quicksilver Elixir * Movement Points: '''6 * '''Action Points: 3 * Strength: 2B 1R (Melee: 2) * Armor: 3B (Defense) * Willpower: 3B * Dexterity: 2B * Hearts: 5 * Potion Quantity: 1 Gameplay Stats: '''The Silver Chevalier has high offense of 2B1R STR and melee range 2. She also has above average defense of 2R ARM. '''Abilities: Silver Star inflicts AOE over a large Cross 3 (12 square) area. Silver Lance increases the Chevalier's offense to 2B2R STR (3.67 avg/10 max) and grants her Pounce. Note that Silver Lance has melee range 1 so the Chevalier will be placed adjacent to her target. When using Silver Lance, consider using Pounce to place the Chevalier on the far side of her target to increase the distance she travels. This means Silver Lance can allow her to be placed up to 6 squares away from her starting position when used on a small model and up to 7 squares when used on a large model. As Pounce is a place action, the Chevalier can use Silver Lance to avoid negative tile effects if her target has an open square adjacent to them. The Chevalier can engage and Blast using Silver Lance and inflict AOE with Silver Star. If she is able to increase her action points, she can engage with Silver Lance and Silver Star in a single activation or use Silver Lance twice against suitable targets to greatly increase her mobility. Potion: Quicksilver Elixir allows the drinker to reroll their entire defense roll during the Consul's turn. As of SDE 2.0, Quicksilver Elixir cannot be used during the hero's turn to force the Consul to reroll the monster's defense. Strategy: '''The Chevalier is a high mobility offensive AOE Blaster melee STR hero. She will use '''Silver Star '''for AOE and '''Silver Lance '''to engage and against high defense targets. '''Quick Silver Elixir '''should be used when there's a high chance for the hero to defend on a reroll. '''Equipment/Buffs: '''The Chevalier increases her offense with STR and defense with ARM. Increasing her action points can greatly increase her mobility by chaining Silver Lance together. Due to her large AOE effect, consider giving her status effects to debuff targets. '''Limitations: '''The Chevalier has no innate weaknesses or limitations. Her Silver Lance is limited by line of sight and it forces her to be adjacent to her target so it's possible to goad her into negative tile effects, but her base melee range 2 can help her avoid them. She is not a large base model so she cannot see over other small models to attack models behind them. Her Quicksilver Elixir forces the entire defense roll to be rerolled and thus her party cannot keep any rolls that did roll high stars and thus has more value when the heroes completely fail to roll stars, but they still need to have sufficient defense to make a reroll have a reasonable chance of success. '''Party: The Chevalier easily fills the STR Blaster AOE role in a party. Her potion gains value when used with heroes with high defense such as Tanks or those that can grant Backlash or similar effect. Available Through Emerald Valley Warband Category:Heroes __NOEDITSECTION__